


Good for You

by Marchessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a baker who has low self-esteem, I wonder who will help him with that, Liam is sweet but dumb, M/M, Zayn has no idea what is going on, food and sweets are the meaning of life, soulmate au kind of, tw:kids are mean to other kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessa/pseuds/Marchessa
Summary: "Mr Styles has broken more hearts than anyone ever is his age. The young and handsome baker apparently has a knack for ruining weddings and engagement parties. And we still love him! His baked goods always have a high quality, - those pastries I had the luck to taste were savoury, and I would sell my pointy hat collection to have one more bite of them."-Weekly Witch Magazine"Mr Heartbreaker [...] is the successful owner of Harry's Hearty Pastries, a sweet little bakery on the Diagon Alley. Although the good looking confectioner is best known for inventing the Treacle Treasure Torte. You might ask, what is that? In case you were living in a dragon's den all this time, it's a 'delicious'(?!) cake which shocked the Wizarding World! Many had shed tears, and it always depends on the 'happy' couple if those tears are of joy or sadness. Those who are brave enough can challenge their love and fate, and hope they won't embarrass themselves while doing so."-Daily ProphetOr the one where Harry is a baker, he has a crush on a famous Quidditch player since his years in Hogwarts, Liam is afraid he would ruin his relationship with Zayn over some pastries, and Niall is a Radio broadcaster.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Potter direction : Round Three





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to participate in this round of Potter Direction, so big thanks to the host of the fest for making it happen!
> 
> I used my own prompt: Number 20
> 
> The idea of the cake Harry invents in the fic came from the wonderful botkrisz, who was kind enough to let me use the name Treacle Treasure Torte. Her greatest work, Lily Evans naplója unfortunately available only in Hungarian, - where botkrisz used the concept of the cake,- but if you know some Hungarian, or want to challenge yourself, you can give that fic a try. https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=65984  
> :)
> 
> Without further ado, I proudly present you my work.  
> Enjoy!

Harry flopped down with face first on his four-poster bed with a loud groan then quickly rolled on his back when he heard his poor nose cracking in protest. Not even Hogwarts fluffiest pillows felt good against his face right then.

"Ow," he moaned in pain. That made Niall, who was sitting on the bed next to his, cackle on his misery mercilessly. "I swear, that armour came out of nowhere!"

"You are hopeless, Hazz. Admit it," the blond boy laughed so hard he almost fell off his bed.

"I should borrow Louis Tomlinson's broom to sweep up the remains of my honour."

"Funny, that you mentioned him. After all, it was probably his or his bum's fault, that you walked right into that pile of rust," Niall was eyeing the swelling on Harry's face. "What did Madam Pomfrey said about that bruise on your nose?"

"Umm," Harry mumbled something incomprehensible under his nose.

"Say that again. I couldn't catch any of that."

"She said nothing, okay?" Harry coughed as he went to the door. He checked his face in the mirror that was hanged next to the entrance and winced at the view.

"I don't have as much experience as her, but I'm pretty sure there's a potion or spell to clear off that swelling, how come she hasn't fixed it for you?" Niall pointed at the dark purple bruise.

"She didn't have a chance, because I didn't show it to her."

"Harry," Niall dramatically sighed.

"I just didn't want to disturb her. And it's kind of embarrassing. I visited the Hospital Wing five times last week."

"You keep her in practice, that's for sure. But that injury definitely needs healing."

"I actually wanted to ask you to use _Episkey_ on me."

"I'm not sure I can fix that," Niall nodded at him in general.

"You healed more complicated injuries than this," Harry tilted his head and almost immediately regretted it when a searing pain shot in his face.

"I meant your ugly mug," Niall laughed as he reached for his wand.

"You are an annoying git sometimes," Harry answered unamused.

"That's a brave thing to call the person who holds a wand to your face," Niall retorted. "Don't move. _Episkey_!" Harry felt the spell take effect as the temperature changed in his face, and the pain slowly disappeared.

-

Later that day, when both of them finished their homework, and the other roommates didn't return yet to the dormitory room, the blond boy was retelling the story of how he ended up covered in pumpkin juice and lipstick marks all over his face when he was searching for the Room of Requirements. He did not reveal what he wanted to do there in the first place, so Harry didn't ask, just listened smiling to Niall's honking laugh as he tried to explain the story but kept on giggling, unable to stop. Making the story much more hilarious than it actually was. When suddenly Niall winced in mid-laugh and bent over.

"Is your knee acting out again?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah. I think the weather is changing. Probably a storm is coming, or something."

"Lie back on the bed," Harry said and pointed his wand on the sore limb, muttering a few spells.

"Thank you!" The blond boy's face lighted up in relief as a hot water bottle got wrapped to his knee, and the numbing spell started to take effect.

Not long later it started to rain, a heavy rainfall soaked a few unfortunate students in the courtyard and whichever Quidditch team had training at that moment. Harry and Niall played several rounds of Exploding Snap while they waited for Niall's knee to stop hurting.

Harry watched as the lines on Niall's face from the pain smoothened out when the blond got engulfed in the game. They didn't talk about it, but the curly-haired lad knew, that Niall got the knee injury in a freak accident when he was little. Not many details were clear about the accident itself, but presumably, a wizard or witch attacked him. Thankfully he couldn't remember the horror of it. Since Niall was a muggle-born, it was too late to reverse the inflicted magic by the time he started to attend Hogwarts, and the school matron sent him to St Mungo's when she couldn't help to ease the pain.

* * *

Louis loved his family. If he miraculously managed to get himself sent to the Hospital Wing just before the Hogwarts Express left for the Winter Holidays, it was not related to his mother divorcing his stepfather, making big chaos in their home. Nope, not at all. The fact that his path crossed with his 'enemy' Nick Grimshaw, and he got into a 'brutal' duel, resulting in his hospitalisation was mere coincidence. Anyway, it was Louis' last year at Hogwarts, and Christmas at the school was always a charming event. It was totally worth the Howler he got from his mother, to avoid an awkward time spent with his whiny sisters and constant fights with his parents because let's admit it, that wasn't the ideal way to spend one's eighteenth birthday. Don't get him wrong, Louis loved his family. But he deserved this getaway from endless chores, tiring arguments and demanding siblings in his opinion.

The whole school believed that he and Grimmy had a feud going on ever since they first set foot in the castle. And they couldn't be more wrong about that. Louis respected the fellow seventh-year student even when the taller lad was sorted in Gryffindor. Grimshaw was a talented duelist, who secretly tutored him in DADA and in exchange, Louis helped him with Transfiguration. This pact between them was mutually beneficiary, and sometimes they celebrated it with some Firewhisky and gossipping. They had plans to devour their hidden alcohol stock after they got out of the Hospital Wing after incidents like that one. At that thought, Louis looked at the other end of the room where Nick sat on a hospital bed looking bored out of his mind. What was he doing there in the first place, Louis had no idea. During their 'vicious duel,' only Louis got hit by a hex, so the snarky Slytherin rolled his eyes when Nick waved at him. ' _The dimwit probably only wanted to get out of detention and thought if he can pretend to be injured as well, he can delay his fate,_ ' he thought.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't delighted when she saw the two boys, who were frequent guests at her doorstep, but she took care of them after placing them at different ends of the Hospital Wing out of precaution. Surprisingly the Hospital Wing wasn't empty even during the Holidays, as next to Louis' bed a girl was lying, crying her eyes out because someone gave her enchanted cauldron cakes, which made her nose grow so long it knitted a bow from itself. Another Slytherin student was occupying the bed across from his, with purple swellings littering his skin, the blisters dripping smoking green pus when they busted. Louis made a face, it was caused by a nasty spell, which he knew first hand as he also had to deal with it last year. It was a painful process to get rid of them.

The Christmas feast being the next day, Madam Pomfrey assured all of them they would be able to visit it, but they were ordered to have bed rest until then. Louis was reading a book about different nations favoured broom woods, when he heard Madam Pomfrey talking with someone behind the door of the Hospital Wing. Because he couldn't catch what was the conversation about he continued reading his book.

Shortly after that, Madam Pomfrey opened a few windows, which was surprising given the fact that there was a blizzard outside, and the cold wind blew some snow in the room. Louis' teeth chattered from the chilling temperature that suddenly flooded the room. Still, he didn't dare to mention it to the school matron, so he just pulled his bedcovers up to his chin. He tried to continue with reading his book, but he got interrupted once again when several owls flew in the room through the open windows, dropping identically sized and shaped parcels on the occupied beds and on the school matron's desk.

Louis was the last one to get the round package, and thanks to his fast reflexes, he caught it effortlessly in his hands when a tawny owl released it from its hold. He was inspecting the box, when another bird, this time a barn owl, flew in, circled over his head, then dumped a rectangular shaped present on his bed. Louis looked up to see if the other occupants of the room got a second bundle as well, but the blue-eyed boy was the only one with two presents. He could see that every gift was covered with the same parchment-like wrapping paper, tied with a string securely. When Louis realised that the only one with more than one present was him, and Grimmy was looking at him with raised brows, the shorter lad reached for his wand to summon the privacy screens around his bed. He was well aware of the fact that the Gryffindor boy across the room could be irritatingly nosy, what's more, he was the biggest gossip around the school. It was always better to shut him out before Grimmy could stick his nose into other people's business. When he was satisfied with his work, hiding from the curious eyes, Louis focused back on the boxes in front of him. He gently lifted up one of them, then the other, searching for a message or any other indication who sent them. Unsurprisingly he didn't find a clue, so he was a bit uncertain whether he should open them or not. It could be a prank or revenge from one of his opponents. However, it seemed Madam Pomfrey agreed with the sender to open the windows, so the owls can deliver the bundles without a hitch, and she wouldn't have done that with the knowledge that one of her patients could be hurt even more while being under her care.

Louis' curiosity won over his concerns and followed the others' behaviour in the room by tearing the wrapping paper off of the boxes. The first thing he noticed beside the rustling and tearing of paper was a divine smell that wafted in the air. The first box, the round one contained a small White Chocolate Gingerbread Cake, adorned with bewitched gingerbread mans dancing on the top, with a label written in beautiful calligraphy, saying ' ** _Happy Holidays!_** '. Louis' mouth watered as he appreciatively sniffed the cake in front of him. He wanted to taste the delicious-looking pastry but decided to check the other present first, so he carefully put the cake back in its box.

As Louis pulled the string that was holding together the cover of the other pack, he noticed a small scratching sound coming from inside, so he quickly lifted up the lid. At first look, and smell the other present was a Chocolate, Hazelnut and Caramel Tart, but what really got Louis' attention was a small golden ball-like thing, strangely similar to a golden snitch. It was enchanted to fly around his head. Louis held out his hand, and the object landed in his palm. At a closer look, Louis saw that it was a little bird carved out of chocolate with masterly precision, and painted golden with most likely edible food paint. He watched the small bird for a couple minutes with a mesmerised look on his face. Soon the movements of the little chocolate-bird become sluggish, it landed on Louis' index finger for one last time, then with a few flutters of its wings, it jumped to the top of the tart. The next moment it exploded with a quiet thump leaving twirling letters in its place on the top of the delicacy.

It was a message written with golden coloured chocolate cream, - the same handwriting as the cake,- saying ' _ **Happy Birthday!**_ '. On the edge of the tart, a barely noticeable text stood. **_'You remind me of a Golden Snidget._** '

Louis huffed out a soft laugh, he could have taken the note as an insult, but he suspected it was meant as a compliment. He searched the parcels for any other trace because he wanted to thank whoever sent the thoughtful gifts. It was clear as a crystal that the sender put an appalling amount of work and effort into making the presents, or in case they purchased them, they spent a lot of time and money for this level of perfection. The blue-eyed Slytherin was extremely curious, who could have thought of him so highly to send something like that. Even his best friends sent him only jokes as birthday/Christmas present, like the Nose-biting teacup he got from Liam, or the pair of sock he got from Zayn, which started to wail if they're not cleaned often enough, - which turned out to be a surprisingly useful thing.

When he could find nothing, he dug into the tart with a fork, that was lying on the bedside table. He paid attention to eat that side of the pastry first, which said he looked like a Golden Snidget, because as heartwarming as the gift was, he didn't want to give his enemies, or Grimmy a thing they could make fun of him for. And that could have been an embarrassing nickname for sure.

Louis decided to try and find out the identity of the sender as he munched on the sweets. He wanted to cry, as, at every bite, it felt like his taste buds came alive, and sang in happiness because of the heavenly savour. He was sure he would find out who this person was, and thank them properly, even if he had to turn to evil means - read: Nick Grimshaw- to gather information.

-

Louis was a restless person. For him, sitting still for five minutes was pure torture. His mother, his professors, even his friends told him he was impressionable, he was prone to follow others in committing mischief and sadly, had influence over others to follow his footsteps as well. There was no such thing as a too stupid idea for him. If it sounded fun, you could bet your pointy hat collection, he would jump into it without a second thought. To his poor mother, this one trait caused several near heart attack during Louis' school years, after she got letters from the Headmistress, reporting Louis' newest, insane and dangerous adventures. He was popular, not just because of his skill as a really talented Seeker, but for being reckless. He always had some absurd and unbelievable story to tell, or an insane idea to carry out. For instance, he will be known for long generations as the one who invented the Whomping Willow Dodge Ball Tournament - Where the contestants fly around the violent magical plant, which was armed with a few Bludgers. The game's main goal was for players to stay on their brooms as long as possible, without being knocked off/out by the Whomping Willow, or one of the Bludgers. - which became strictly forbidden right after the very first game, when 20 people were sent to the Hospital Wing with broken limbs and missing teeth. Despite the restrictions, every year a few bold students still tried to play the game, unavoidably ending up in Madam Pomfrey's care. Louis got for this idea a chew off from the Headmistress, which he surely wouldn't forget until he dies, but at least he started a tradition for his fellow students, and his popularity increased. So you could say it was a win-win situation.

Louis was loud, daring, unstoppable besides many other things. He came close to being expelled several times, the only reasons Professor McGonagall didn't get rid of him was because he was intelligent, - but lazy when it came to studying - was a talented Quidditch player, and his mother pleaded with the Headmistress not to expel her only son - she also offered a handsome amount of money to the school. - The two witches agreed on keeping Louis on a short leash, keeping him busy. So, he spent a lot of time in detention, the other part of his free time was occupied with Quidditch training and matches. Eventually, he was allowed to become the Slytherin Quidditch captain, and fortunately, that calmed him down. But he was still the Tommo, and now and then got into foolish adventures.

That was how he got stung by a Squbill in the middle of the Forbidden Forest on a Tuesday night. He got the usual lecture, he lost 100 house points for this, and the only reason why the seventh year Slytherin didn't get detention or was expelled was the fact that he needed daily care in the Hospital Wing. Usually, things like this didn't have an effect on him.

That time was different. Because of the Squbill venom, Louis could barely stand, let alone walk, and he was pissed off. He walked right into the trap, a seventh year Ravenclaw boy, Jack Gordon set up for him when he challenged him with an overnight stay in the Forbidden Forest. He should have seen the trick, but he was way too confident. It probably costed his House this year's Quidditch Cup. So saying that he was furious was an understatement.

Squbills were venomous little beasts living in forests, inhabited by other magical creatures. They had a highly lethal venom, but if treated in time, the effect of the toxin could be reversed. Louis said his thanks to Merlin for Madam Pomfrey and her medical knowledge. The antidote must be taken for a month, and it was a painful process to completely heal. But he could be released from the bed rest after a week. After a full agonising, dull week. The injury where he was stung was not enormous, but the pain was so unbearable he couldn't walk, or fly properly with his broom. It was possible he wouldn't be able to participate in the upcoming Slytherin-Ravenclaw match either, dooming his team, because without a Seeker they would likely lose the game. As soon as he was released from the Hospital Wing, he could train his team members, but he had to stay on the ground. He was livid, and on top of that, only a few of his friends were allowed to visit him during his stay in the infirmary.

Nick tried to distract him, but almost all of his attempts failed. If his last effort would fail as well, he wanted to give up.

"I might know who sent those delicious Christmas cakes," Nick said but didn't think he would manage to get Louis' attention, so he stuffed his belongings in his bag, getting ready to leave for dinner.

"What?" Louis' head shot up.

"Oh, so now I have your attention!" Nick snickered. "How nice!"

"Who was behind those cakes?" Louis tried a less interested tone as he inspected his fingernails feigning ignorance.

"It's just a rumour, but it might be Harry," Nick shrugged.

"Harry, who? Potter?"

"Harry Styles. You know, fifth-year Hufflepuff with big green eyes, and untamed curly hair." Louis just hummed in response. "He's kind of cute."

"Why would I know?" Louis raised his brows.

"Anyway. According to some of my informants, Harry stayed here for the Holidays, and he is brilliant in the kitchen. I mean he wasn't seen around much, but he is the most likely person, to pull off delicious treats like that, I guess." Louis just scoffed at Nick's busybody behaviour. He was such a social butterfly, it was almost ridiculous.

"Have you talked with him ever? Because I didn't. Why would he send us presents?" Louis skipped that part where he actually got two gifts from the same person. If this Harry lad was really the one who thought Louis looked like a Golden Snidget... Did the younger boy flirt with him? Louis was almost entirely lost in his head, but at Nick's next words, his attention snapped back.

"He is supposedly a nice lad. I dunno. But he is hot. I'm thinking about asking him out," Nick smirked with determination. "He is probably a boring little grey mouse, so I can teach him to live a little if he takes my offer," Nick winked at Louis.

"Spare me the details, I'm not interested in your love affairs. I just want to get back on my broom as fast as possible."

"Have you seen his lips? Damn! I could imagine a few uses of those sinful lips. It gets me hot and bothered when I imagine that mouth wrapped around..."

"Enough, stop! I told you I was not interested. Seriously, just shut up."

"You are no fun, Tomlinson! You should ask the Madam to check your ass, your broom might be stuck up in there," Nick grinned, loving the way he can piss off the Slytherin Captain. Louis' reaction was more than fascinating. Starting with him being curious about the gift sender at all, and now shutting him down like that, before Nick could get to the engaging parts of the fantasies. Interesting.

"Grimshaw visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey warned him.

"That's too bad, I could have daydream a bit longer about my next prey, but I guess it's time for your beauty sleep. Merlin knows, you really need it," with that Nick smacked a big kiss on Louis' forehead, waved at the school matron with a smirk and left the Hospital Wing as dramatically as possible.

* * *

When Harry heard that Louis Tomlinson was sent to the Hospital Wing with a severe injury, he shed some tears. Wild theories and rumours circulated around school, how and why he got there. It was also the subject of debate why suddenly both Ravenclaw and Slytherin lost a considerable amount of points and if the two things were related. Hufflepuff was in the lead for the House Cup with this incidence, having the most points, but how could Harry be happy about that when the Slytherin Quidditch captain was in so much pain?

"Poor Louis," Harry muttered one night, while he put on socks for sleeping as the temperature in the dorm room was quite chilly. Niall just rolled his eyes, having heard Harry's whines about the older Slytherin several times already.

"It was a bet," Niall pulled out a spare blanket from the wardrobe and placed it over his bedcover, waiting for Harry's attention before he continued. "One of the reserve players of the Ravenclaw team was mad because Tomlinson and his team kept on winning the Quidditch Cup every year, so he set up a trap. I heard that McGonagall want to ensure it won't turn into a series of retaliation between the houses, so she said anyone who takes revenge on either party will be expelled."

-

The incident made Harry's everyday life harder notably, as he used to frequently visit Madam Pomfrey even if he didn't sustain some ridiculous injury out of pure clumsiness. However when the Hufflepuff boy realised Louis Tomlinson was in the Hospital wing, what's more, he was watching Harry with curiosity, the curly-haired boy's awkwardness increased right to the point where he fell over a chair and landed on his face. The cringe on Louis' face haunted him in his nightmares for days, as the Slytherin Captain winced in sympathy when the Madam fixed Harry's face. After that, he tried really hard not to visit the infirmary, so instead, he harrassed Niall when he needed quick healing from the regularly occurring injuries.

The following days, Harry could feel several eyes on him, and once Tomlinson was released from Maday Pomfrey's care, the younger boy could have sworn that he saw Louis staring at him numerous occasions. At one time he even looked like he wanted to say something to the curly-haired wizard, but Harry quickly shut down the wishful thinking. Why would Louis Tomlinson of all people stare at him or talk to him? So Harry tried to act like a normal human being, and not like the fool he was around his crush. Keeping up his head and moving like a sane person was a good idea theoretically, but all Harry managed was the gracefulness of a newborn Hippogriff calf, who haven't succeeded to find out how to correctly use his limbs yet. His knees almost failed him resulting, in him nearly face planting in front of Louis, and he averted that horrifying catastrophe with flailing his hands in distress, barely regaining his balance in time. He hurried away, but soon he heard a deep chuckle which caused him to turn back with wide eyes and see that the Quidditch Captain was still studying him with an amused smile. Harry almost let out a little shriek of horror and strode away and stopped only at the second-floor lavatory, which was out of order. He slumped down under one of the chipped sinks and burrowed his face in his hands. Thankfully Moaning Myrtle wasn't around, and since the ghost haunted this bathroom quite frequently, most students avoided it from afar, so he wouldn't be disturbed while he wailed in self-pity.

Harry was thinking realistically and knew no matter how much he wished for Louis to be actually interested in him, that probably would never happen. As much as Louis was a kind person, who unknowingly helped Harry several times when others were mean to him, he was popular first and foremost. Popular kids tended to be cruel to others sometimes just for fun, so his sudden interest in the Hufflepuff boy was probably some joke, or he was just watching Harry so he can have a good laugh when the green-eyed boy embarrassed himself once again. That happened a lot anyway. Harry knew he had no chance of getting romantically involved with Louis or even be friends with him because more good-looking people wanted to get in his good graces and didn't succeed, so why would he? Harry didn't waste his birthday wish when he blew out the candles on his cake recently on something impossible like that. Nope, not at all. He was born to be alone, which was a cruel thing given the fact that he was a romantic soul, but his social life consisted of being friends with Niall and sometimes talking with other Hufflepuff students. As for his love life, that was completely non-existent.

In his sixteen miserable and awkward year of life, Harry asked out a few people, and he was always rejected with excuses and stuff like ' _Sorry, maybe when you find a comb or at least can tame your hair_ ,' or ' _I'm sorry, but you remind me of a frog_ ,' or the most hurtful one ' _You are way too clumsy for me to date you._ ' Which was true, Harry couldn't even disagree with that one. It was clear the problem was with Harry, so he gave up trying. Probably when he would be older, he could have more luck with these kinds of things. His brain knew this and accepted it. Now it would be nice if someone told the same thing to his heart and the pixies in his stomach. When he somewhat calmed down his inner turmoil, he washed his face and inspected himself in the cracked mirror. Yep, he was still a pathetic, sad frog. Somethings just never change. When he checked his watch, Harry realised he was late for his Potions class, so he hurried toward the other end of the school, and stumbled to his desk just in time, Profesor Slughorn just nodded at him smiling, when Harry didn't spill any of the ingredients that were prepared on the table.

-

Louis Tomlinson was allowed to participate in the Quidditch training a week and a half before the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match, which was scheduled to the third week of February. It was painfully obvious the Slytherin team was in a disadvantage, and Louis was in a sour mood. According to the whispers around the castle, the Slytherin Captain held gruelling training sessions, and he overworked himself to fix the situation he caused, but he was still in great pain, and his movements on the broom were nowhere near to where it was supposed to be. So his friends from all four Houses wanted to cheer him up. They made various posters and flyers which they hung in every Common room and corridor, encouraging the other students to send Louis Valentine's Day messages. Not surprisingly at all, many people sent him letters as Louis was extraordinarily popular. The temptation was great, and Harry couldn't stop himself from writing a few notes as well, but he was careful not to give away his identity. He didn't want to be made fun of for his crush, but something small like a few lines of messages couldn't get him in trouble, right?

On the 15th of February, during dinner, Louis and his admirers sat around the Slytherin table, or in his case on the table, reading out loud the funniest messages he got anonymously to the great delight of the gathered crowd. Strangely most of the teaching staff left the Great Hall early, only Hagrid and Professor Slughorn, who was holding a goblet in his hands, - filled most likely with some Fire Whisky - stayed at the teacher's table. Slughorn seemed to enjoy himself while listening to the Quidditch Captain of his House, and Hagrid appeared to focus only on his dinner but kept on hiding a few smiles behind his shaggy beard when the half-giant heard some of the more silly and comical messages.

Harry was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, facing Louis, and since the seat opposite to him was vacant - because he reserved it for Niall, -and only a few people sit at the Ravenclaw table, he could clearly see as Louis' eyes gleamed with mischief. The candles above their heads casted the light in a way that the older boy's sharp cheekbones appeared to be even more prominent than usual. Louis was a beautiful sight, smiling and laughing and having a carefree aura around him. The Slytherin made sure he was entertaining as many people as possible because he strived to be in the spotlight, it was almost like the attention others gave him gave life power as well. He made eye contact with Harry several times, just like with every other student in the Great Hall, Harry reminded himself gloomily. The green-eyed boy was laughing along with the crowd. However, a dread set in his stomach soon, when he realised his messages could be read out as well, and he wanted to get away from the humiliation. ' _Damn it, Niall! Where are you when I need you? Why did I promise you I would wait for you today, of all times, during dinner?!_ ' His blond friend was nowhere to be seen, he complained about the difficulty of his DADA homework earlier, and Harry guessed the muggle-born boy wouldn't come to join dinner any time soon.

Harry tried to focus on his meal, but it was difficult when Louis' captivating eyes kept staring at him as if Louis was watching his reaction of all people. After a breathy chuckle, the blue-eyed boy looked around.

"Alright! Which one should be next?" His shoulders were still shaking with uncontrollable laughter, but he took a piece of parchment, his friend Stan gave him." _You are like a bottle of Skele-Gro: you're growing me a bone_ ," he wanted to say more to that but waited patiently for the roar of giggling to die down. "Come on! That's not very classy now, is it?" His gleeful voice filled the Hall. Louis picked up another paper, and he grinned as his eye sped down the lines of the text.

" _You're the only thing I need in my Room of Requirement._ Some people have no shame!" He shook his head grinning good-naturedly at Stan, who was slapping the table in front of him repeatedly and was laughing so hard, he almost fell off from his seat, but he still managed to hand over diligently the next message.

" _If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss,_ " Most of the girls were making 'Awww' sounds, some people were whooping at that. Louis looked directly at Harry, and his grin somewhat softened.

Harry personally wanted to die right there. He was almost sure that was one of his texts he actually managed to send. The curly-haired boy knew he shouldn't have listened to Niall when the blond insisted on tasting the freshly cooked Holiday Rum Balls which Harry filled with Dragon Barrel Brandy, not long before he first noticed the Poster about Louis' Valentine's Day Message Event. Eventually, they finished the whole platter, and if he recalled correctly, Niall was indeed encouraging him when he wrote the letters, even though Harry himself was visibly very tipsy by that point. That was precisely the recipe for the disaster that is Harry's life nowadays. But that still didn't answer the question why Tomlinson was looking at him like he knew that the curly-haired lad sent the message. Harry wanted to get away from the awkward situation, but since he couldn't leave without Niall, he poured himself some pumpkin juice and avoided looking toward the Slytherin table. Louis soon continued reading the other letters.

" _Are you a Snitch? Because you're the finest catch here,_ " he chuckled. "That's actually a fair point," he winked at someone at the Gryffindor table.

" _If you think Myrtle moans, just wait until you spend the night with me,_ " Louis just tutted at that and continued with the next one. " _One night with me and they'll be calling you Moaning Myrtle,_ " he rolled his eyes. " _Wanna make me moan like Myrtle?_ Seriously?! Please stop with that line of joking. Poor girl doesn't deserve this treatment," Louis said and was about to get off from the top of the table when Nick Grimshaw pushed him back down and took a few letters in his hands.

"You are no fun, Tommo! Here I will be the one reading from now on. Ohhh, this looks good," Nick's eyes lit up. " _Will you be my Golden Snidget? Because my love for you burns like a dying phoenix,_ " hearing that the whole Great Hall erupted in laughter. "That's so sweet," Nick cackled and didn't fight back when Louis tore the parchment out of his hands with wide eyes.

And no, Harry was wrong before. This was when he wanted to die instantly. The fact that the Slytherin Captain was looking at him once again after he finished reading what was written on the paper, trying to read Harry's expression was humiliating. The Hufflepuff's face was burning with shame, and he knew his cheeks were redder than the sparks of the _Vermillious charm_.

His mood didn't improve when Niall finally arrived for dinner, sitting right in front of him, breaking the direct eye contact he had with Louis Tomlinson until then.

"You wouldn't believe how many books I had to read to finish my essay," the blond boy started to fret, but Harry stopped him.

"Just start eating! I want to finish this as soon as possible then go back to the dormitory and sleep," he croaked out.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Niall asked in concern, and Harry just nodded, picking at his food with his fork, but not eating. The happy chatter and snickering were still going strong, as Grimshaw was reading a few more texts. However, Harry zoned out completely and wasn't paying attention anymore.

-

After that horrifying dinner, Harry tried to stay invisible, and especially stay out of Tomlinson's way. He spent most of his free time in the Hufflepuff Common room or one of the secluded places the castle had to offer. He became even less talkative, which was not very noticeable at first because Niall talked more than enough for both of them. Although his blond friend was the one who realised something was off about the curly-haired boy when he refused to go to the Great Hall for three days, and instead eat his food in the kitchen. Harry argued that he spent a lot of time in the kitchen anyway, as he regularly visited the house-elves, who taught him how to cook and bake a few things. And the house-elves were always friendly with him, so they did not mind if he was hiding there with them.

Niall put down his feet and dragged Harry to the Great Hall next morning for breakfast, but he couldn't prevent the younger boy from hiding behind his favourite book, the revised version of Charm Your Own Cheese. The book itself was so tattered it was a miracle it didn't fall apart, but Harry held it carefully, sometimes lovingly dragging his index finger on the cover - he read it so many times, he basically knew every recipe in it by heart.-

The minimalisation of socialising on Harry's part was successful in the longer run. He could keep his clumsiness at bay and had to visit Madam Pomfrey only when a stray hex hit him one day on his way toward Transfiguration class, all smaller injuries and bruises were handled by him or Niall. He even left out the awaited Slytherin-Ravenclaw match in order to do some extracurricular tasks. He explained his absence for Niall with saying, he wasn't interested in Quidditch anyway, since he didn't understand the rules and was afraid of heights. Niall tried to convince him to watch the game - because the blond boy was given a chance to be the commentator- with no avail.

Harry retreated to one of his favourite places in the school, to an empty storage room on the fourth floor, to finish a few potions that were ordered by his neighbour. Harry was a talented potion maker, so it was an easy way for him to earn some money. His neighbour, Madam Loosus, was a kind witch. She assisted Harry with his homework after the first school year when she heard that Harry turned out to be a wizard. She also helped out when Harry's family were struggling financially because the prices in the wizarding world were higher than in the muggle world. His mother was a muggle, and his father, a half-blood was not in the picture anymore, so the kind witch supported them whenever she could, mostly with giving odd jobs to Harry. That's why he spent a good part of his summer vacation after the first year at Hogwarts with de-gnoming Madam Loosus' garden, who in exchange gave him a few Sickle. He helped after his second year with that and some other tasks as well, and from year three, he assisted her in making potions. That became his main task from thereon. He got some salary for these summer works. From year four he also spent some of his winter and Eastern holidays with making potions, sometimes even during his stay at Hogwarts, sending them back to her by owl post.

This time he had to make some _Pepperup Potions_ , there was a high demand for the remedies because the winter was extraordinarily cold, and Pepperup Potion was an easy way to cure a common cold. Harry could have made more difficult potions, but if this was what they requested... he didn't care as long as he got paid handsomely.

He spent most of the afternoon bent over a simmering cauldron, adding some powdered Bicorn horn and minced Mandrake root at the right times, filling the finished concoctions into small vials. Harry reminded himself that he had to visit the owlery before dinner, to send the first portion of the order, and he could only hope a blizzard wouldn't make things harder for him. He left one cauldron boiling in the storage room and hurried back to his dormitory, to collect a few boxes and wrapping papers for his package. He met a few students on his way to the Hufflepuff Common room, so he realised the game ended already, but most people probably was celebrating with the winner team, so he could move without being noticed.

When he stepped in the storage room with full hands, he felt something was strange, but couldn't put his finger on it, so he hurried back toward the corner where he set up his potion-making equipment behind a cabinet. The next ration of the potion was ready, so he started to pour the still boiling hot mixture into vials when suddenly he heard a loud thump. The sound came from the other end of the room, and Harry went to examine the source of the thuds. What he found was two bodies, one naked from the waist up, pressed tightly together against a wall. The vial and spoon Harry was holding in his hands fell to the ground with a clink, the content of the bottle, spilling on the floor, hissing as the cloud of steam rose up. Harry stared at the two familiar faces that were looking at him and put his hand over his mouth in astonishment. The two boys he was facing looked at him like they saw a dementor.

Harry could barely believe his eyes, Louis Tomlinson's best friends, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Liam Payne, and the Head Boy, a seventh year Ravenclaw student, Zayn Malik were closed in a passionate embrace but flew apart when he disrupted them. He wanted to back away from the scene, but his legs failed him.

"We were here first," Zayn gasped hastily.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, and Zayn looked at him with raised eyebrows while Liam fumbled with his clothes when he tried to button up his robes. "I mean I was here the whole afternoon, making a potion, I just left for some ingredients," he didn't want to look them in the eyes, as he was too embarrassed to catch them off-guard like that.

"I told you I heard some sizzling noise, and it smells like peppermint here," Liam muttered but shut up when Zayn sent him a warning look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you," Harry was about to turn around and run out of the room, but Zayn grabbed his arm.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Zayn! Can't you let him go?" Liam asked with burning cheeks.

"I'm H-harry," he stuttered. "I will leave now, I just want to gather my stuff."

"What potion were you making?" Zayn demanded an answer, as he turned back into a Head Boy mode.

"Zayn!" Liam whined in distress. "Leave him alone!"

"Listen, Harry... right?"

"I didn't see a thing. I will leave, and won't talk about this, I-I promise."

"I mean that's great but..." Zayn spoke.

"Sorry for scaring the life out of you," Liam added in dismay and pulled Zayn away from the younger boy. "Come on, let him go," he whispered to the dark-haired boy as he pinched his side, making the thinner boy squawk in protest.

"Sorry again!" Harry shouted back when he left the room with his things under his arms.

He slammed the door after himself and leant against it, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If Louis heard this, he will laugh his arse off!" Harry heard as Liam murmured to Zayn.

"I don't want him to hear about this, or he would hold it over our heads for years!" The Head Boy replied.

No, Harry didn't want it either, so he hurried away fighting the urge to barge back into the room again and ask who won the Quidditch game.

* * *

Louis might have redeemed himself after the Forbidden Forest incident in the eye of his fellow Slytherins, but he wasn't in the mood for the celebrations after the game. Slytherin won the match for 320-110, and basically, they swept up the floor with the Ravenclaw team as a revenge sort of way. He strained himself on the broom, making the other Seeker look like a fool when he caught the Snitch, playfully zigzagging around the pitch during the game. He even had time to check out the faces of the spectators on the Quidditch Stands during the game, searching involuntarily for a mop of brown curly hair and felt a weird pang in his stomach when he couldn't find the forest green eyes he grew so fond of within the last few weeks. The bellowing voice of a blond Hufflepuff boy provided the commentary for the match, and Louis kept on snickering on the witty remarks.

After the game, during his was toward the changing room, Louis received friendly pats on his shoulders and congratulations from other Slytherins and some Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. He thanked his team for the great work, then let them change into their regular clothes. Some of them started the celebrations that were planned for later that day early, offering some smuggled in booze for the Captain, but Louis refused. He noticed Grimshaw leaning against one of the pillars with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Grimshaw?!" Crickett, one of the beaters reached for his wand, standing up in an attacking stance.

"I'm here to speak with Tomlinson, I have something important to tell him," he raised his hands in defence still grinning as he ogled the backside one of the chasers.

"Stand down, Crickett!" Louis ordered and walked toward the other man. He wiped his face with a towel that was wrapped around his neck. Loosening the straps on his gloves, he followed the Gryffindor boy out of the room. "What?"

"Congrats, it was a nice job."

"Thanks. What did you want to talk about with me?"

"The rumours were true," Nick cryptically grinned.

"What rumours?"

"You haven't heard? Blimey! Then that's why you were so calm out there. Weaving and making loops in the air," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Louis hissed impatiently.

"I thought someone went to warn you, but I guess that never happened. Some of the recruiters of the Quidditch League teams attended the match. They were impressed by the way. They want to scout you and Payne. I heard they will watch the remaining matches of the season as well, so you better make me proud! No matter which team you end up playing for, I want free tickets!"

Louis buzzed with excitement, ever since the Careers Advice with Professor Slughorn in Year Five, he trained to become a professional Quidditch player. He always dreamed about becoming a famous player, and now that it was within his reach, he trained even harder.

"Anyway, Payne and Malik are waiting for you by the Broomshed, you should hurry before they start making out again where everyone can see them. Or not. I bet that would make a big scandal with mister Perfect's girlfriend."

"They never dated," Louis hummed as he took off his Quidditch uniform.

"Excuse me, but I'm not blind. Those two has eyes only for each other!"

"I meant the girlfriend part. Apparently, it was best for everyone to cover their own track. Not like anyone believed in it in the first place. The Perfect Couple, my ass," Louis returned to the changing rooms leaving a gobsmacked Nick behind.

-

When Louis got dressed, he went to the Broomshed right away, where his two best friends were talking animatedly.

"Oi oi!" He greeted them.

"Great game, Tommo," Liam cheerfully stated and hugged him.

"Congratulations," Zayn said and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"Fuck off," Louis battled the attacking hand away.

"I'm sorry to say this, but..." Liam started but couldn't find out what to say.

"I think it's for the best if I don't join the celebration. I don't want to get mugged by a bunch of angry Slytherins," Zayn said.

"Oh, come on! We are celebrating my glorious self. You have to be there," Louis punched Zayn lightly in the arm, who rubbed it with a scowl.

"Actually, I should go with him. You know so no one will attack him," Liam pulled the lamest excuse out of his ass.

"Fine! Leave out the Party of the year and go fuck each other, see if I care," Louis pouted, faking being hurt, but Liam pulled off a more convincing kicked Crup puppy look. 

"Lou!" Liam hissed with a red face.

"I will see what can I do," Zayn winked, wrapping his left arm around Liam's waist.

"Unbelievable," Louis turned away, shaking his head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He walked toward the Castle then shouted back. "And use protection!" He yelled then started to snicker when he heard Liam's Outraged cry.

"Lou!!!"

-

Louis spent the rest of his School year with training and focusing on the tryouts during summer. He forgot about everyone and everything and ignored the feeling of insult when the curly-haired boy ignored him. By this time he was sure Harry was the one who sent the Christmas and Birthday presents, as well as a few of the Valentine's Day messages. He could tell it since the handwriting was the same, and he asked around a bit previously, without mentioning it to Grimmy. Anyway, the younger boy was probably timid or just wanted to cheer him up and didn't mean any of those things, so he ignored the curly too.

Hufflepuff annihilated them on the pitch during the Hufflepuff-Slytherin match in May, playing surprisingly aggressive. Knocking off two of the Slytherin chasers in the first twenty minutes off their brooms, Louis could save his team's honour only with catching the Snitch when the score was 410-90 ending the game with the final score of 410-240. The defeat soured his mood as they clearly lost the Inter-house Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor with a defeat like that.

He trained with Liam even after the Quidditch season was over, ignoring the coming exams, but in the end, he managed to get enough Exceeds Expectations mark on his _N.E.W.T._ exams, that his mother didn't behead him as she promised.

During Summer he eagerly waited for the Owl, which Quidditch Team signed him, and he fell in Liam's arms, and they cried together in celebration when they got the news that they both become _Puddlemere United_ 's newest players.

Life was good for Louis.

* * *

Harry's Carriers Advice didn't help a lot for him to figure out what exams to take later in his studies, but since he had an idea what he wanted to do once he got out of Hogwarts, he wasn't disheartened. He got five Outstanding and one Exceeded Expectations on his _O.W.L._ exams, just like Niall.

His best friend spent the summer with the Styles family, and both Harry both Niall worked most of the time. At nights they laid next to each other in their beds talking about their future, and Niall was the first Harry told that he wants to open his own shop. As much as he tried to convince his friend that it was far away in the future, Niall insisted on checking out potential stores. So they spent a few days in Hogsmead and in London, at the Diagon Alley looking for the perfect building. Niall just smiled at him one day.

"You already know which one you want, I can tell by your expression!" That was true. Harry could imagine his whole future, and it was almost like a vision clearing out of a crystal ball.

-

On the last day before the end of the Summer vacation, Niall dragged Harry to a Puddlemere United - Appleby Arrows match, despite the green-eyed boy's great protest. And he genuinely did not expect the surprise, when he realised who was representing the Puddlemere United as the Seeker.

"I guess your shocked face means you didn't catch up with Quidditch news," Nial cackled. He knew about his crush on Louis, as Harry talked the blond's ears off about the caramel-haired wizard enough. This support his friend showed him made him tear up, even if it was just an unrequited ~~love~~ crush.

"I could watch him all day," Harry giggled as he wiped out the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Oh, boy! Don't I know?!" The Irish boy rolled his eyes.

-

Harry's last two years at school passed quickly. Most of his time was spent with making Potions that were ordered and trying out and creating new recipes. He made Niall the official taster of his future shop, and the blue-eyed boy didn't complain. Harry's only problem with his friend's 'work' was that Niall's feedbacks were not really reliable when he could eat the most tasteless food and say after 'it was delicious'. His future menu slowly started to look promising, containing foods like _Double Chocolate Bundt_ , - enchanted to work like a volcano erupting chocolate sauce- _Gingerbread wands_ \- bewitched to levitate over the tray- and his personal favourite, _Flaming Kiwi Cup_ s. His decorating skills were a bit lacking, but nothing he couldn't fix with some practice.

The other times he attempted to make a potion which could ease Niall's pain, as the other boy's knee was hurting more often. He couldn't finish one without having side-effects like painting the tongue purple and leaving itching swells for some strange reason on the left elbow. It was also a problem that it was efficient only for a short amount of time. Not to mention how expensive the ingredients were. Harry spent a lot of time later with trying to fix the potion.

Niall because of his injury was not able to participate in flying lessons only when a numbing spell was cast on his leg, and he drank from Harry's painkiller potion which made it dangerous to fly on a broom. But he beat the odds and became an adequate flyer with his broom anyway. He loves Quidditch, but because of his knee, he couldn't participate in the sport. That why he became the Quidditch commentator during his Hogwarts days. And he excelled in it. During his seventh year, when he was the commentator on one of the games, Glenda Chittock the presenter of Witching Hour, and Tilden Toots the host of Toots, Shoots' n' Roots visited, and they were so impressed with Niall's witty humour, they offered him a traineeship at the _Wizarding Wireless Network_.

Harry was happy for his friend's success. His life was not that bad either as he managed to buy the store he wanted during the Winter Holiday of his last year at school with a little support of his friends and family in the form of a loan. That meant his budget was utterly exhausted, and it was apparent he needed to do a lot of repair work on the building, but he had a place he could almost call his.

After these joyous events, he also spent his last month in Hogwarts with visiting Professor Binns, which was something he used to do during his younger years too, but now he could focus on an extraordinary research field which was close to his heart. The ghost was more than happy to help him, as he didn't get visitors often.

Harry was free to dream once in his life, where the sky was the limit. Well, not literally, since he was afraid of heights, and flying on a broom freaked him out, but you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In _Good for You_ 's next chapter.... we will jump in time a bit, and the intersting part begins.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Have a great day! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I don't even know what to say to express how sorry I am for being this late.  
> *Insert generic excuse here*  
> Just kidding.  
> I am working on my thesis and I finshed two other 'scientific' research work, plus I am supposed to write two articles, one of them I should have finished by now. Oops.  
> My exam period is on the corner, so what is better time to plan to be more active with my writings than now?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: threat with bodily harm (it's just mentioned but read it carefully)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Mr Styles has broken more hearts than anyone ever is his age. The young and handsome baker apparently has a knack for ruining weddings and engagement parties. And we still love him! His baked goods always have a high quality, - those pastries I had the luck to taste were savoury, and I would sell my pointy hat collection just to have one more bite of them. - Luck is either on the side of the betrothed pair or not, as the quite magical cakes can ruin the future of the couple. But those who are truly meant to be, always have delicious food which makes the moment enjoyable. Either way, the first few bites are always memorable! The chance of that being embarrassing or pleasant depends on the couple after all._ \- Weekly Witch Magazine

 **Mr Heartbreaker or as his friends know him, Harry Styles is the successful owner of Harry's Hearty Pastries, a sweet little bakery on the Diagon Alley. Although the good looking confectioner is best known for inventing the Treacle Treasure Torte. You might ask what is that? In case you were living in a dragon's den all this time, it's a 'delicious'(?!) cake which shocked the Wizarding World! Many had shed tears, and it always depends on the 'happy' couple if those tears are of joy or sadness. Those who are brave enough can challenge their love and fate, and hope they won't embarrass themselves while doing so.** \- Daily Prophet

Harry rolled up the Newspapers and put them in the cupboard where he stored the other articles which mentioned him, at the request of his mother. He sadly sighed. It wasn't his fault that those relationships failed. Or well, it was his fault a bit, but he was not the only one to blame. His greatest creation, the Treacle Treasure Torte worked perfectly well, thank you very much. The fact that couples who were not meant to be together parted after eating the cake was not his fault. Everyone wanted to find their soulmate if they had one, but you couldn't force something like that on another human being.

Harry knew this since he was the self-proclaimed biggest romantic soul in the world. He was also very lonely, but wouldn't force himself on someone who doesn't want him. Hence why he buried himself in his work instead of searching for love.

He glanced at the clock over the countertop and saw that he was already late, so he took out his wand from his apron's pocket, and swished with it toward the open sign in the window, turning it to closed. After muttering a few spells, securing the store, he hung up his apron at the coat rack in the back of the store and put on his jacket. It was not his preferred attire when travelling with Floo Powder, as it always got some soot stuck to it, but it was nothing serious a few cleaning spells couldn't get rid of. He couldn't just appear in his family's neighbourhood dressed in his usual robes, because the muggles would look at him funny, and he could be fined for violating the dress guidelines of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. It was a shame because the emerald green robe, embroidered with flowers he bought the other day was gorgeous and he would have loved to show it to his mother. But it seems he would need to find some time, later the week, to bring his mother and sister to the bakery, so he could show them his new wardrobe and the current decoration of the shop.

Harry grabbed the bag he prepared for the family meal from the table next to the oven and went up the hidden stairs to his living place. It was comfortable to live above his business for many reasons, and the only downside was the cramped place. Harry thought many times about using some _Extension Charm_ on the building but was too afraid of mucking it up. So he would have to think about other ways to store his things. He took some Floo Powder in his empty hand and walked in the fireplace.

He reached his mother's house with a loud bang, hitting his head in the top of the fireplace, and inhaling some ash he stirred up with his arrival. That of course resulted in him falling over the sill of the stove, landing on the carpet. On top of that, he started to sneeze from all the dust and ash he breathed in. When no one reacted at the noise that he caused, he went to look for his family members. Harry's mother was in her kitchen standing before a sizzling pan, humming along whatever song played in the radio. Harry sneaked behind her and wrapped his long arms around her shoulder.

"Oh!" Anne turned around with wide eyes, her expression changing when she saw her son and hugged him back with a big smile on her face. "Harry! It's so good to see you," she exclaimed, then stepped aside, checking both of their clothes, which were stained with grime after the hug.

"Hi!" Harry grinned happily then saw her glance at their dirty clothes. "Oh, sorry," he quickly flicked his wand, cleaning them from the dirt. "I bought a few things with me," he held up the bag joyfully.

"That's great! Did you bring your special bread?" She asked and took the bag from him, rummaging through it, squealing in joy when she found several loaves of bread. "I still have some from last time you visited, and I couldn't get enough of them. I love how they stay warm inside and crispy outside, and the fact they don't go stale is splendid. My brilliant boy," she pinched Harry's face lovingly.

"Mom!" He laughed as he tried to fend off the offensive hand. "Where are the others?"

"They haven't arrived yet, and the food needs some time as well. You can sit down or pack out your stuff."

"Do you need help with the cooking?" He inquired.

"No, honey. I can handle it," Anne stepped back to stir the content of the pan. "Before I forget," she turned toward Harry, pointing at him with the spatula she was holding in her hand. "Madam Loosus wanted to talk with you. She said if you have time, visit her," she forwarded her neighbour's message. 

" Okay, then I will go now and check on her," Harry grabbed one bread from the pile and wrapped it in a fresh kitchen cloth.

-

He walked to Madam Loosus house since it wasn't far from his childhood home and the weather was beautiful as well. He knocked on her door and beamed at her when she opened the entrance in her frilly robe.

" Harry! Oh, sweet Merlin, look at you! What a handsome young man you become since I last saw you. Come in," she holds the door open for him, and once he stepped inside, hugged him tightly. 

" Hello, Madam Loosus. I brought you some bread," Harry gave her the loaf.

" Thank you, dear. Come, sit down," she shepherded him to the living room. " Would you like some tea?"

" Yes, please. If it's no trouble for you," Harry sat down on the couch.

" Never," Madam Loosus waved her hand and went to the kitchen to prepare the hot beverage. When she returned with the tea on a silver tray, she handed a steaming cup to Harry. " Here you go!"

" Thank you," Harry accepted the cup and blew on it. Comfortable silence stretched between them as they both drank a few sips from their china cups.

" How are you doing, darling?" Madam Loosus broke the silence.

" I'm doing alright, thank you. And how are you?"

" Oh, you know... Old and all. But still indestructible," she smiled, showing her bizarrely white teeth. Harry hummed and looked around in the room.

" I love your curtains," the young wizard's eyes focused on the elegant draperies. 

" Oh, thank you, love! They are gorgeous, aren't they?" Harry always admired the old witch's extravagant style. " Tell me, Harry... What do you think about Quidditch?" She suddenly asked and made Harry almost choke on his tea.

" Q-quidditch? It's not really my cup of tea. I haven't visited a game in... I don't know how long," he hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm," the witch looked at him with a measuring look.

" My mother told me you wanted to talk with me about something," Harry squirmed under her gaze.

" Yes, that's right. You know, I have a friend who would be interested in your famous Treacle Treasure Torte."

" They can come to the bakery at any time during the opening hours, and I will talk with them. Although with the recent articles, I'm feeling a bit nervous about baking the 3T cake again," the curly-haired wizard winced.

" Don't be silly! They don't know what they are writing. Your cake is perfect, one of the greatest inventions of our world. And anyway, you warn everyone interested in it, of its dangers."

" Thank you for your vote of confidence," his lips quirked upwards.

" Now, the problem with my friend is that he is really secretive about his personal life because of his job... And he would prefer if no one knows what he is planning, his partner included."

" Then you can talk with him, tell him that I can meet him somewhere secluded. And you can send me the address and time in a letter."

" That would be great. I appreciate your help. That boy deserves happiness, but he worries too much," Madam Loosus tsked. 

-

Harry didn't have to wait long for Madam Loosus' owl, he got it a day later, giving him the essential pieces of information about the meeting. He was supposed to meet with this mysterious man not far from Birmingham, in a smaller town. What surprised him more was the fact that the other wizard asked to meet at a muggle pub. Growing up with a family consisting only muggles, gave Harry an idea what the usual pub attire was for a Thursday afternoon, but still spent more than an hour to choose his clothes. He also made sure to bring some non-wizarding currency with himself just in case. 

When he arrived at the pub, he walked to the counter.

" Hello! Can I get a glass of orange juice and a bowl of peanuts, please?" The barmaid looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows, so he added quickly. " I'm waiting for my friend," the woman just huffed without saying a word and put his order on the counter. Since the barmaid seemingly wasn't in a good mood, Harry tossed a few banknotes for her and left for searching a seat for himself and his client. He sat down at a table that was facing toward the front entrance, so he could see if someone entered the establishment. He had no idea what kind of man he should look for, so he put a big book in front of his face - he enchanted the book, so the muggles couldn't see the real appearance or name of the volume, but anyone familiar with the Wizarding World would recognise it. _Charm you own cheese_ was a classic, in Harry's opinion. He couldn't even count how many times he read it, and if he wanted to come up with some new product for his shop, he usually flipped through the _With Magical Ingredients chapter_ for inspiration. He once again got immersed in the book. That's why he almost jumped out of his skin, when a towering figure stopped over him, addressing him.

" Excuse me, but are you, Mr Styles?" The tall man with puppy-like features asked him, and Harry needed a few moments to respond.

" Yes, that's me. And you must be, Mr..." Harry tried to recall what Madam Loosus said, then remembered she didn't tell the man's name at all.

" Mr Payne," the man helped smiling.

" Payne? Liam Payne?" Harry's eyes widened in recognition, and he didn't notice the other man's _'oh, shit' look.'_ " I remember you!" Harry added, smiling. " From school," Liam's face relaxed at that, seemingly relieved, but then both of them froze recalling their awkward meeting. 

Last time Harry was this close and in the same room as the older wizard, he caught him in a rather compromising situation. Both of them were staring at the other, in uncomfortable silence, not knowing how to react at that. Harry inwardly cursed himself for not having a brain to mouth filter. _Merlin's patched pants! Who in their right mind starts a conversation with 'Hey, I remember you making out with another guy during our school days'?! Way to go, idiot. Why am I such a socially inept person?_ The embarrassing stillness of the situation was broken by the barmaid, who appeared at their table, behaving somewhat friendlier to Liam than she was with Harry, as she smiled at him, or at least tried. It wasn't convincing the green-eyed wizard at all.

" What can I get you, sweetheart?" She asked, showing off her ample bosom by leaning closer toward Liam.

" Can I get a butterbeer?" Liam asked with a cute puppy expression on his face, and Harry understood immediately why the barmaid felt the need to be kind to him. Then Harry's eyes widened when he realised what the other man has said. The barmaid just scowled, not understanding what was wrong with the handsome man, as Liam's face reddened with worry when he comprehended what did he just say to a muggle. 

" He meant a beer with buttery taste!" Harry quickly interjected, trying to save the situation. " But I'm not sure if they have some. Why don't you try a Lager?" Harry said, then turned toward the woman. " He is not from around here... can he get a Lager, please?" He requested with a smile, Liam was vigorously nodding his head in agreement. The barmaid just huffed in annoyance and left to bring the beer.

" I don't know why I said that," Liam ran his left hand through his hair, pouting. " My head is not in the right place nowadays," he slumped down in the chair opposite Harry. 

Harry casted a _Silencio_ charm on their table when the barmaid stood with her back to them, so no one could hear what they talk about. 

" Happens to the best of us," Harry reassured Liam while putting his book away in his bag. 

They waited with further discussions until the barmaid placed a beer in front of Liam, then left, and didn't pay attention to them anymore.

" So..." Harry started.

" Oh, sweer Merlin! I'm so nervous, sorry," Liam was clearly close to tears.

" Hey, that's okay," the green-eyed wizard tried to calm him down.

" I... I read about your _Treacle Treasure Torte_ in the newspapers," Liam hesitantly stated. Harry winced at that, remembering what the last few articles said about him and his creation. " I first wanted to ask. Is it real? I mean soulmates? And does the Torte really works?" 

" It is real!" Harry cheered up at that. He always loved to talk about that topic. " I always believed that soulmates exist, so I did a lot of research work. I spent years with finding a solution to prove that the bonds between some lucky people are actually real. Not everyone has one, but actual soul mates are quite frequent. Unfortunately, most people don't find theirs during their life. So I wanted to help people recognising their soulmate," he explained. " The fact that many people faced with the truth and..." He sadly lowered his head. " They don't like it and break off the engagement or relationship. In my opinion, they shouldn't, because as I said, it's rare to actually meet your soulmate. And you can really love another person, and have a happy, long life with them even when they are not your soulmate. Sometimes, a soulmate bond can be even platonic, without the sexual aspect of the relationship. So if you are planning to live your life with someone, it shouldn't discourage you if they are not actually your soulmate, because you can still be happy. Gosh, I rambling so much, sorry," he grinned at the stunned man.

" That's... wow," Liam tried to find the right words, but the information was just too much for him. " So how it works? How long is the procedure? Or I don't know..."

" Oh, it's a long process. First I have a talk with you about your chosen one. I try to determine if that person is your soulmate. I learned to look for a few red flags during this part with previous couples, so if I think you are probably not soulmates, I tell you. That way you can decide if you still want to try your luck. The part where it's publicly announced on a wedding or engagement party, or any other occasion, that the couple is not... That's the breaking point of the relationships most of the time, because they feel ashamed, even though they shouldn't," Harry sipped from his juice because his mouth was becoming dry from all the talking. " If I don't see any problems, we can continue with the next part. But I have to say because it is critical: I might be wrong, and you are not actually soul mates, so I don't take responsibility for it. Anyway, as I was saying, after the talk, we begin the actual process, I walk you through it, and we bake the cake together. It takes weeks to prepare everything, so there's a lot of planning beforehand." 

" What kind of question do you ask about my partner?" Liam asked.

" You don't have to worry about it. It's just chit-chat. But for example, I ask if your partner has any known allergies because we will work with some quite complex potions and ingredients, which of course all ethically sourced," he added. " And I have to make sure we don't harm your beloved with the Torte."

" Oh, no! I don't know if he has any allergies. I'm a terrible boyfriend," Liam jumped up from his seat, ready to run away in shame.

" Don't get your wand in a twist," Harry put a hand on Liam's shoulder and directed him back in his seat. " That's why I brought these," he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a paper box, and a piece of paper like roll, placing them in front of the other wizard. " This paper," he held it up in his hands, " is enchanted, so it can indicate if someone has an allergy. All I need it to work is to get it wet with the person's saliva. It's a bit difficult to decipher, because it's my own invention, and I didn't get the time to make it perfect, yet. So I can say the result only after a couple of days."

" That's great!" Liam grinned. " But how I am supposed to get it wet with his saliva?"

" There's a muffin in this box, with a piece from this paper in it," Harry pushed it toward Liam. " You can say you bought it and your partner takes a bite. When he realises there's something in it, he will spit it out. When he is not paying attention, you take it and bring or send it to me. Voila, problem solved," Harry confidently grinned.

" That's very thoughtful of you," Liam sit back on his seat more relaxed.

" The baking process is not long, but the preparation takes a lot of time. You also have to choose the flavour and design. When it's done and ready to be served, your other half takes a bite, and if he is your soulmate, he will find the taste delightful, if not, then he will find it repulsive. Any other person who is not your soulmate will feel it actually tastes horrible. So basically the Treacle Treasure Torte's speciality is that if you prepare it for the person who is your greatest treasure, they will find it heavenly and they won't ever forget it. It works like an imprint."

" That's sound difficult. How it's working?" Liam asked with round eyes.

" Well, even I don't understand it completely. But it's essentially powerful, ancient magic. The basic principles used in the process were first recorded in Roman times, then the wizarding world forgot about them for centuries."

" Oh, I see," Liam said and gulped down some of his beer. " Then other people shouldn't try the cake, right?"

" No, they shouldn't. But I would be glad to oversee the catering, so everyone has something delicious to eat," Harry offered.

After the meeting ended, he was pleased with himself as he secured an assignment. It was an absolutely positive thing that Liam was a nice person. Harry suspected he would have to encourage the other man and reinforce him in his decision quite often. It was clear as the sun that Liam loved his boyfriend, but the older man was also obviously insecure. Harry could only hope, the other man was really Liam's soulmate, because if it turned out he wasn't, that would break the brown-eyed man's heart. 

Harry let Liam gush about his boyfriend during the meeting, without actually learning the other man's name, that's why he, unfortunately, also forgot to ask why was the great secrecy. It would have also been good to know what was Liam's job, so he knew what to say or not to say to others. As for the time being, he decided to keep it as a secret.

* * *

Louis was sitting in his best friends' dining room, watching with a bored expression as Liam was running with nervous energy around the room like a headless hippogriff. His friend was like this for weeks now, and Louis couldn't stop him. He tried to talk with Liam, but it was like talking to the wall, useless. The smaller man wanted to calm down his friend, as Louis was the only one Liam told his plans, and knew what mental stress Liam was going through. Even though he was the one who put himself in that situation in the first place. But that was beside the point. 

As Liam started in another round of wailing, Louis scoffed. The blue-eyed wizard wasn't convinced with this whole soulmates stuff, and hocus-pocus cake, but if he believed in one thing in life, then it was Liam and Zayn's love. So he stood beside his friend and patted his shoulder in a comforting way, mentally preparing himself to hunt down that baker if this process would mess up his best friends' love life.

Louis would have never been able to eliminate Liam's concerns as well as Zayn, who just entered the dining room by apparating in his house, ~~looking unnaturally good, sharp contrast compared to Louis, who himself looked like a hedgehog whenever he apparated.~~ It was an amusing sight to see as the worry lines, written on Liam's face, vanish when he saw his boyfriend. His brown eyes shone, and a warm smile crossed his face, then hugged Zayn close. The newcomer until then was standing in the room, a frown etched on his pretty face, feeling the nervous aura radiating from his lover, but he went lax as soon as he was embraced by Liam.

Louis turned away to give some privacy to the lovebirds when they kissed each other, but soon become bored and cleared his throat when he was being ignored for minutes.

" I just want to remind you that I'm here as well, lads. So please keep this to the bedroom," he nodded toward them with a teasing grin. Zayn just flipped him the bird behind Liam's head, and he would have continued making out with his boyfriend if Liam didn't peck him shyly once more on his lips then cast his eyes down on the floor, murmuring so only Zayn could hear him.

The blue-eyed Quidditch player rolled his eyes, then flopped back in the chair, and started playing with a little box containing something sweet-smelling that he found on the table. He was determined not to eavesdrop on the couple, so he was startled out of his thoughts when Liam took the box out from his hands and held it toward the dark-haired man.

" I was strolling at Diagon Alley after practice and stopped at a sweet shop, anyway I brought this for you," Liam handed the box to Zayn who curiously opened it, and when he saw the muffin in it, he took a big bite of the muffin.

" Hey! What about me? You never buy gifts for me anymore," Louis pouted with a mocking tone, which earned him a slap on the back of his head by Zayn. " If it's the sexual favours he gives you, I can do that as well, probably better," Louis winked at Liam, while Zayn threateningly stood over him with his wand in the blue-eyed man's face.

" Lou!" Liam whined in distress as he tried to calm his boyfriend down and to stop him from killing their friend.

" Don't ever say stuff like that," Zayn warned, then turned toward Liam. " Thanks, babe, it's delicious. We could go there together sometimes," he said with a mellow smile as he continued to eat the muffin.

" You don't have to worry Z, he is not my type," Louis held up his hands in surrender, as a tremor ran down his spine.

He never thought about coming between his friends. It was evident that they were made for each other, and no one got a chance with them. That was why it was kind of funny seeing Zayn so worked up about a little joking. As if he had to worry about someone taking Liam away from him. Louis also frowned when he thought about Zayn's recent jealousy strikes because ever since Liam started to do shady things behind Zayn's back, and planning the whole thing with that damned cake and engagement, the darker haired man could sense Liam's nervous behaviour and probably misinterpreted it. But who in their right mind would cheat on a man like Zayn?!

Louis being immersed in his thoughts almost missed, the hilarious face Zayn made, when he spat out the last bite of the muffin.

" Ugh, something was in the muffin," Zayn inspected the thing that looked like a tiny roll of paper.

" I'm so sorry," Liam said hovering over Zayn, clearly close to tears. The other man was putting the rest of the muffin and the paper piece back in the box and threw it out in the bin.

" It's not your fault," the dark-haired man pecked his lover on the lips then left the room. " I will get changed, then we can eat dinner," he called back over his shoulder.

Louis was thinking that it was for the best if he leaves his friends alone but stopped from moving when he saw Liam rummaging through the trash, and opening up the box, Zayn just threw out. He took the paper roll out, holding it up with a grin. That was really weird, and Louis was officially worried about his friend's mental health. Liam saw the shorter man's look, but just shrugged and slipped the paper into a tiny vial before putting it in his pocket.

"Lou! Can you come here for a moment?" Zayn shouted from the other side of the house. Louis just rolled his eyes at Liam, who was already fixing the dinner and strolled where his other friend's voice came from. " Why is Liam behaving so strange? You spend the most time with him, you must know," Zayn asked.

" I dunno," Louis shrugged. " Probably the nerves about the Quidditch League Cup, he really wants to win this year."

" I don't think that's the problem. Liam is nervous around me like he is hiding something..."

" I hope you are not implying what I think you mean," Louis warned, and Zayn guiltily cast down his eyes.

" I was distant lately, buried in work... He probably got tired of me..." he muttered, and Louis was very close to actually slap some sense into him.

" Z! You can't be serious. He has eyes only for you, talks all the time about you."

" I know it's silly... but he is still planning something behind my back, and I'm so worried," he huffed in annoyance as he angrily wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall down on his face, visibly being upset at the thought that something was off with their relationship.

" Look, I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong with your relationship, and he is not planning to leave you, but if that reassures you, I can keep an eye on him," Louis offered.

" Thank you," Zayn said in a barely audible voice and hugged him. " I will also try to spend more time with him because I'm a shitty boyfriend. And if he is really that worried about the Quidditch cup, I have to be there for him to support him."

After Zayn went to his and Liam's room for changing into something comfortable, Louis returned to where Liam was cooking something over the cooktop and reported back to him. That, of course, caused Liam to fret even more, and almost started to tear out his hair. 

" How could he think that I would leave him?" He whined. " He... he," Liam stuttered.

" I know," Louis rolled his eyes the thousandth time that day. " He hung the Moon, he is the centre of your universe."

" What am I supposed to do now if he wants to spend more time with me? I mean that's so great, and I'm happy. But all the planning and preparation," Liam crouched down, holding his head in his hands. 

" You spend more time with him and be happy, and stop worrying!"

" But... but the planning... and the cake," Liam was lost for a few minutes in his head, then shouted out pointing at Louis. " You!"

" Me?" The blue-eyed wizard furrowed his brows. " What about me?"

And that was how Louis got entrusted with continuing the planning of the engagement and cake baking until Liam could reassure Zayn's worries. Liam gave him the vial with the paper from the muffin. He was ordered to bring that to the bakery and tell the baker about the situation. After a few short instructions, he was basically dismissed from his friend's house, so he left the lovebirds with a shake of his head and a fond smile.

-

The following day, after Quidditch practice, Louis found himself at the late Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He had blurry memories from when he was a little kid about the Parlour with colourful parasols, and how during the Second Wizarding War the owner disappeared and the Ice Cream Parlour was left abandoned for almost two decades. Last time he visited Diagon Alley must have been a few years ago because the once rundown building with broken windows now was tidied up and the nameplate proudly displayed _**Harry's Hearty Pastries.**_

A bell rang above Louis' head when he entered the establishment, and sweet scents from the pastries that were stocked behind display counters and on shelves, filled his nose. A life-sized, moving gingerbread man raised his top hat in greeting, and Louis felt a bit strange as the figure was a few inches taller than him. There were so many colours and so many things to see in the shop. But Louis wanted to get over with the meeting as soon as possible, so he walked to the main counter.

" Hello!" He called out, trying to summon the shop owner, now that the gingerbread man was tap dancing a few feet away from him, it started to genuinely creep him out.

" A moment and I will be there, I just finish the topping on these cookies," a deep voice drawled. While waiting, Louis looked around in the shop, trying to ignore the gingerbread man's antics, and decide if he should buy some sweets for home. " Welcome to _Harry's Hearty Pastries_ ," the same voice from before said suddenly, and a tall, handsome man with somewhat familiar green eyes appeared in the door, that led to the back of the building, holding a tray full with still steaming sweets. 

Louis' eyes widened seeing the most beautiful creature in the world, ~~which let's admit meant a lot, given the fact that Louis knew Zayn.~~ The good-looking wizard had a similar look of bewilderment on his face for a moment, then he proceeded to stumble on thin air, and fell face-first to the ground, but he miraculously managed to save the tray with the cookies on it. At that moment, several puzzle pieces fitted together in Louis' brain. _Harry's_ Hearty Pastries; _georgeous green eyes_ ; _a clumsy man barely able to stand on his long legs_ ; _dancing gingerbread men_ ; and _artfully crafted cakes and sweets_. The recognition was almost like a punch to the gut for Louis. He really should have asked Liam more about the _mistery_ baker he was supposed to meet, before he ~~was bullied into agreeing~~ so generously agreed to help his best friend and play courier. Of course, of all people, the baker has to be Harry Fucking Styles. 

Louis leaned over the counter, to see if he could help the other man, while his heart was rabbiting in his chest for some inexplicable reason.

" Are you okay?" He chuckled, watching as the curly-haired baker slowly got up, head still hung down, remarkably long fingers gripping the side of the desk between them.

" Peachy," he croaked then cleared his throat and straightened his back. " Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm bruised," he added, a sheepish grin breaking out on his face. " How can I help you?"

Louis' reply died on his tongue as he got lost watching the younger man. Louis assumed that he forgot about that silly short-lived little crush he had on Harry in the Seventh year, but if the shorter man thought the curly-haired lad was good-looking back then, he had no words how to describe him now. His cherubic features disappeared as the baby fat on his face gave place to sharp bone structure. He grew out his curly hair, which was tied up in a bun on the top of his head, a few loose locks curled at his neck. He matured into a drop-dead gorgeous man, and Louis still couldn't reply, so he just watched him. Harry nervously looked down at his attire when the other wizard hasn't answered him for minutes and adjusted his apron. The blue-eyed Quidditch player probably would have continued to dreamily stare at Harry, if the gingerbread man didn't hip bumped him, pushing him a few steps to the side.

" What is wrong with this one?" He asked, trying to stay away from the walking cookie.

" Sorry, that's just Kevin. He is usually not that energetic," Harry took out his wand from the holder, that was strapped to his thigh, and swished it toward Kevin, sending him back to the entrance of the shop. " But, children love him."

" I find that hard to believe. How can anyone like it if a monstrous thing made from cookie batter tower over the people?" Louis repressed a shudder at the thought, Kevin was scary as hell in his opinion.

" Well, not everyone is tiny. For example, I never had a problem with Kevin towering over me," Harry cheekily said.

" Oh, really?" Louis narrowed his eyes, pretending being offended. " Anyway, I was sent by my friend Liam," at that Harry curiously looked at him. " Liam Payne, you met him the other day."

" Yep. By the way, my name's Harry Styles," he stuck out his hand, offering it for a handshake, wich Louis accepted.

" M' name is Louis Tomlinson, but I guess you know that," Harry furrowed his brows. " I mean since I'm Liam's teammate," the curly-haired man's brows now threatened to disappear in his hairline, so Louis finally added. " Quidditch teammate. Puddlemere United? The best team in the British and Irish league?"

" Oh, I'm not really following Quidditch news, sorry." 

" You keep insulting me, Harold," Louis tsked.

" It's Harry," he corrected him.

" I know what I said, _Harold_ ," Louis smirked at him, and Harry laughed out loud.

" Liam didn't mention what his profession was, but I kind of start to understand the secrecy. By the way, is everything alright with him?" Harry's face softened with concern.

" Liam is a shit liar, and even worse at being stealthy, so his boyfriend suspects something fishy is going on, and keeping his eyes on him. That's why Li sent me to give you this," Louis took out the vial with the paper inside of it from his pocket and put it down on the counter.

" Oh, okay. I will need a few days to examine it and get a result," Harry said as he put some of the cookies on a silver tray behind one of the glass display counter. " Can I help you with something else?"

" I have a craving for something sweet, can you recommend me something?" Louis asked him, and Harry looked at the blue-eyed man, biting his lower lip. Louis followed his every movement with his gaze, feeling suddenly very hot. _' Harry probably left the ovens on.'_

" Well, my personal favourites are the Flaming Kiwi Cups," he mused.

" Then, I will try them."

"Are you eating in or taking it away?" He opened the glass, releasing a herd of tiny unicorns - probably sculpted from white chocolate and marzipan, enchanted to act like the real creatures- so he could get to the Kiwi Cups. 

" I think I try it out here, then if I like it, I bring some home as well."

" Brilliant! Have a seat, I will bring one right away," Harry ushered him to a table. Louis meanwhile sat down to a desk close to the counter, choosing his seat carefully so he could keep his eyes on Kevin if necessary. When Harry put down an ornate plate in front of him with the burning delicacy, Louis looked up at him being a bit lost, not knowing how to correctly eat something that's on fire. " Don't worry, the alcohol burns out really fast from the cups and after that the fire that remains, and you are seeing now is artificial. It's perfectly safe to eat, and it won't burn your mouth," Harry explained with a dazing smile.

Louis stabbed the Kiwi cup with his fork, bringing a bite reluctantly to his mouth. The next moment he almost fell off from his chair, delicious taste exploding in his mouth, and he hummed in appreciation. He showelled a few more bites into his mouth.

" This is really good," he stated with a full mouth. 

" I'm glad you like it," Harry walked back to the counter. " How many should I pack for takeaway?"

" I dunno. It's pretty filling. Maybe five?"

In the end, Louis spent much more time in the bakery than he expected, but surprisingly he enjoyed his stay. He chatted with Harry a bit, then left with a box full of Kiwi Cups. Louis' only problem was eating all of them for dinner, and still craving them. He should probably ask Harry what kind of addictive ingredient did he use during baking.

-

The following day after practice, Louis said goodbye to his teammates, and Zayn, who accompanied Liam to the training. He mentally prepared himself to apparate to his own lonely home, alone as usual, but somehow ended up in the Diagon Alley, right in front of Harry's bakery, of all places. Trusting his subconscious, he entered the shop and waited till his turn as Harry served another customer. While waiting, Louis looked around searching for the crazy gingerbread man, not paying much attention to what the baker talker with the woman in front of him, but couldn't spot Kevin. The witch with a pointed hat, decorated with exotic looking wildflowers, soon clutched the paper bag, packed with huge loaves of bread, to her chest, waved and left.

" Hi!" Harry beamed at him, and Louis nodded at him smiling.

" What happened to Kevin?" Louis was still searching for the dancing cookie with his sharp blue eyes.

" He kept on dancing so much, one of his legs broke. He left crumbs everywhere, so I had to say a tearful goodbye to him."

" That's very cold-hearted of you," Louis chuckled.

" You were the one who couldn't stand him," the curly-haired wizard defended himself, still smiling. " Did Liam sent you? I still need more time to get a result from the paper."

" Ugh... not exactly," Louis scratched the back of his head. " I actually eat all the Flaming Kiwi Cups yesterday. It was unbelievably delicious. I was thinking if you can recommend me something for me today as well."

" Sure! What do you think about some Double Chocolate Bundt? I charmed it, so it's work like a volcano, erupting chocolate sauce," Harry offered.

" Why not? At least I don't have to worry in case the _Cushioning Charm_ breaks on my broom because I will be well padded if I keep eating so many sweets," he patted his backside, and when he looked back at Harry, the younger man was licking his lips with rosy cheeks.

" Uhm, yeah. So... should I pack it for takeaway or are you eating here?"

" Here, if it's not a problem," Louis said, and pulled a chair closer, so he could sit at the counter.

That time when Harry placed the cake in front of him, Louis saw that the bundt was only a little bit bigger than the Kiwi Cup, but it was positioned on the middle of a gigantic plate, and soon chocolate started to erupt from the centre.

" Tell me if I'm being nosy, but how come you are not interested in Quidditch when you are living in the Wizarding World," Louis asked as he watched the chocolate running down the side of the bundt.

" I wasn't really good at flying on a broom because I have a fear of heights," Harry replied.

" That's a shame. There's nothing better than feeling the wind in your hair as you fly, being free and all." Harry just longingly smiled at that.

" When I was in Hogwarts I didn't have the courage to learn flying on a broom, and now as an adult, I don't dare to try it alone, and I don't want to bother others with this silliness, since I should have learned it sooner like everyone else," he explained, and Louis wanted to offer to teach him, but rethought it as they weren't close enough to suggest something like that. There has to be a trust, and as much he wished he could help Harry, he didn't think it was possible. " But enough about me, how is the Quidditch cup is going for Puddlemer United?"

" I don't want to jinx it, but I think we have a chance this year," Louis started rambling about Quidditch while eating since he always enjoyed to talk about his hobby and profession. He was chatting for almost an hour when he realised he might bore Harry with all this stuff but was pleasantly surprised to see Harry seemed to be honestly interested in their conversation.

" Hey, Lou! What do you call two Quidditch players who share a dorm?" Harry asked giggling, and the blue-eyed wizard almost melted in his chair, not to mention the loops his heart did inside of his chest as a reaction to the nickname. " Broom-mates!" They both laughed at that.

Louis enjoyed the company of the curly-haired man, as Harry kept on telling jokes and really awful puns. The Quidditch player slowly became aware of how time flew by since it was already dark outside, so he grudgingly said farewell. 

-

After their afternoon spent with talking about Quidditch and Louis almost getting a chocolate and sweetness poisoning, the older man was sad when he realised he would be unable to visit his newly found favourite baker the next day because the practice lasted longer, having an extra tactical meeting before an upcoming match. He also promised his mother he would visit her. The worst thing was the longing to spend more time with Harry and the feeling out of place because he couldn't. This messed up situation got so far, he had to visit Harry the day after that. 

The weather was awful that day, and Louis soaked in the rain for hours during training. When Harry offered to make a tea for him, what's more, it was how Louis prepared it for himself, he could have kissed the taller man. They chatted over some scones until it got dark outside once again. They got so engulfed in the conversation, they probably would have talked all night if one of Harry's neighbour didn't ask why Harry haven't closed the bakery yet. They separated with blush covering their faces promising to continue sometime their chatting. 

It continued like that for days. When Louis was physically unable to consume more cakes, Harry prepared him a sandwich from the best bread he ever tasted. And wanted to cry, because he didn't understand how could everything turn gold Harry made. He also brought home some of that bread, and when next time his mother visited, she gushed about how incredible is the bread, and how friendly and good-looking is the baker. Louis would deny blushing at the mention of Harry, no matter how much his mother asked about his new 'friend'. 

-

One day after practice Louis was talking to Liam on the Quidditch pitch, and got more and more annoyed as Liam's attention was elsewhere, his friend was gazing at the stands, but surprisingly not in the direction where Zayn sat.

" What are you looking at?" He asked in an irritated voice. 

" Why is Harry here?" At that, Louis whipped his head to look at the stand, where Harry sat, bundled up in a Puddlemere United scarf, which Louis lent him, waving at them with a shy smile.

" Who is Harry?" Zayn appeared at their side suddenly and put his head on Liam's shoulder, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's chest.

" No one," Louis hastily said.

" Louis has a crush on this baker from the Diagon Alley," Liam lied without a second thought, trowing Louis under the Knight Bus. Which was probably not a big lie, because it was based on the truth, but Liam couldn't know that! Louis looked at his friend with a shocked and betrayed look - his face reddening,- but couldn't stay really mad at Liam's kicked puppy look for long.

" Ooh, why didn't you mentioned him to me, Lou?" Zayn asked, suddenly looking very interested. 

" Why is he at our training?" Liam mused.

" I invited him, gave a visitors pass to him, so he could come and watch us if he wants," Louis said, leaving that part out where he gave the pass to Harry so he could freely talk with Liam once the results of Zayn's allergy test were back. 

" What are you waiting for? Go and greet him, don't be rude," Zayn instructed him.

" We should probably go, babe," Liam tried to interlock their fingers.

" No! I want to be introduced," Zayn pouted.

" Let's wait until it's official, right, Lou?" Liam asked with pleading eyes, so he just nodded.

" Uh... I will go and say hi to him," Louis rubbed his arm, where a Bludger previously hit him during practice. " I will see you, lads, on Saturday, before the match," he added, then began to run toward the stands, so it was somewhat believable he was sprinting toward his love interest ~~which by the way, he was~~.

" Hi!" Harry hugged him, and Louis' feet felt like jelly. 

" Hello. What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk with Liam," Harry drawled why looking down where Liam and Zayn where still standing, looking up at them. And ouch, that hurt Louis' ego pretty much, since the curly-haired lad admitted he was not there for him. _'Get yourself together, Tommo'_.

" Zayn is here, so that's not really an option for now," Louis said without taking his eyes of the taller wizard.

" Zayn Malik?" Harry asked, and Louis just nodded. " Huh, they are still going strong then... being together since their Hogwarts years," he muttered.

" Wait, what? How do you know that?" Louis asked curiously, but Harry just smiled at him and shrugged.

" I just wanted to tell Liam that I had the results, and Zayn is not allergic to any of the ingredients of the cake, so we could start the planning, but I guess we will have to wait with that," Harry adjusted the scarf, _Louis' scarf_ around his throat. " Hey, do you want to come to the bakery? I closed it for this afternoon, but I can prepare something to eat," he offered.

" Yeah, sure. I'd like that," Louis grinned.

-

They apparated to the Diagon Alley, and Louis was telling a funny story about one of Puddlemere United's matches when suddenly he got a bad feeling. When the two of them arrived at Harry's bakery, several official-looking wizard and witches were surrounding the establishment.

" Mr Styles?" One older wizard asked when they got closer.

" Yes, that's me. What is happening here, sir?" Harry asked with a frown.

" I'm sorry to say that, but you are not allowed to enter the building," the other wizard sadly smiled at them. " I'm afraid someone used a strong and dark curse on the establishment, and it's dangerous to approach it."

" What are you talking about?" Harry asked in distress and went to have a closer look.

 **You will pay for ruining my life. The next article about you will be written with your own blood!** A message was written with bold letters on the window of the shop. When Louis got close enough to read it, he had to put his hands on Harry's waist to steady the taller man, who dangerously swayed, and tears begun to run down on his ashen face.

" When your neighbours saw the note on your building, one of them tried to enter and see if you were okay. He was sent to St. Mungo's after getting in contact with the curse."

" Oh, sweet Merlin," Harry covered his mouth with his hands. " Will he be okay?"

" Yes, but he was transferred to the hospital after losing consciousness. No one is allowed to go closer to the premises than two meters, as we are still examining what curse we are dealing with. The Department of Magical Enforcement was already informed, and the Ministry will send curse breakers as soon as the crime scene is secured and the evidence is categorised. But until then, you can't go in there for your own safety. The curse or curses can be deadly." The man said in a grim tone. " Do you have somewhere to stay until then?" He asked, and left when he was called over for one of the investigating group.

" Hazz," Louis concern was growing stronger as Harry began trembling. " Hey, it's okay," he tried to calm the green-eyed wizard down, who by then was crouching on the pavement.

" I can't go to my mother, or to my other family members, that would be too dangerous for them, plus they are muggles, they can't protect themselves," he cried. " My best friend, Niall... probably many people know about him, so I can't go there as well. I-I don't know what to do," he wailed, and Louis' heart almost broke hearing it.

" Hey, listen to me," Louis grabbed his face, and big, teary green eyes looked up at him. " You can stay at mine," he offered.

" No-no... Lou, I can't ask you that, it's too dangerous," Harry shook his head, and the curls flew around his blotchy face.

" Hey, no one would expect you to stay with me, so it would be completely safe. And you are alone, I won't leave you alone," Louis promised.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened, and he stumbled back from Louis' embrace. He got on his shaky feet and started to run. 

" I'm not alone. Oh, no!" He screamed. " Theodor, my love! Where are you?" He turned at the corner of his house, entering the alleyway. " Theo, please. Baby, you can't leave me. Please come here, I can't lose you!"

Louis ran after Harry with furrowed brows. _' Who the hell is this Theodor?' _Louis felt horrible. Did he flirted with and got emotionally attached to someone who was already taken? His brain stopped working when Harry shouted out like he was in pain and fell to the dirty ground of the alley. Louis stopped over Harry, who was huddled over something and crying.__

____

____

" Oh, Theo! I'm so happy you are alive!" Harry said and got a meow in reply.

Louis watched in disbelief as a big cat, purred in Harry's arm.

" You... you have a kneazle?" Louis was dumbfounded.

" Lou, meet Theodor," Harry sniffed as he held up the feline toward the shorter man. " Theo, this is Louis."

" Hello," Louis dumbly waved with his hand, and the kneazle got out of Harry's hold to rub against Louis' legs, while Harry slowly got up, looking much more smaller than he actually was. " Harry, my offer still stands. You and Theo can stay at mine as long as you need it," Louis smoothed out a few stray curls out of Harry's tearstained face.

" Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, or endanger you," he muttered leaning closer to Louis' touch.

" I insist," the older man said, and lifted up the kneazle in his left arm, grabbing Harry's left in his right hand. " Are you ready?" He asked, and when he got a weak little nod and a hopeful smile, he apparated to his home.

This was the first time he shared his home with someone else, and his heart happily fluttered in his chest, feeling warm and happy despite the gruesome turn of events. 

__Probably they were meant to be together all along?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, the boring story and world building is over. Now we can focus on the fun part! :P
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Have a great day! :))


End file.
